Talvez
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Ele não sabia sentir, ela não sabia dizer. Talvez uma peça teatral ajudasse-os a perceberem seus sentimentos. Oneshot.


**Talvez**

- Eu te amo – já era a décima segunda vez que ele me dizia isso hoje. Todas as vezes vazias, sem emoção ou sentimentos.

- Eu também te amo – respondi no mesmo tom.

Ele se aproximava lentamente, eu já sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir.

- CORTA! – paramos instantaneamente – Querem estragar a minha peça? – gritou a professora de teatro da parte apagada da platéia – façam de novo, direito dessa vez!

O que ela queria com isso? Deixar-nos surdos e ter um motivo para nos afastar da peça? Era ridículo colocar uma pessoa como Sabaku no Gaara para ser protagonista de uma peça teatral. Está certo que ele tem cara de gângster, mas pedir que ele seja um ator é ridículo demais. Ele já não expressa emoções normalmente, como vai se expressar em uma peça? Como ele aceitou esse papel? É um mistério.

Nós não temos química, não adianta. Mas eu não queria estar aqui com ele, e sim com o garoto de quem eu gosto: Uchiha Sasuke. Na verdade ele realmente deveria estar aqui, mas não comigo e sim com a namorada, Hyuuga Hinata. Os dois são considerados o casalzinho perfeito do colégio. Mas misteriosamente tiveram que viajar na semana das inscrições para a peça. Santa coincidência não? Mas agora que todos os bons atores do colégio resolveram não participar sobraram apenas nós: os rélis mortais impopulares. E eu sou obrigada a ser par romântico de Sabaku no Gaara.

Não que ele não seja bonito ou alguma coisa do tipo, porque céus... Ele é lindo! Mas o fato é que ele não nasceu com dons artísticos. E eu posso afirmar isso com toda a convicção possível, pois estudo com ele desde o primário e ele nunca foi bom nos teatros e nem nas aulas de artes. Lembro-me que uma vez ele fez um desenho de alguma coisa tão mórbida que nossa professora guardou no fundo da gaveta e mandou-o direto para um psicólogo. Acho que ele não freqüentou esse psicólogo, já que continua do mesmo jeito que sempre foi: quieto, frio e assustador.

Mas voltando a peça... Estamos nisso a mais ou menos um mês e essa cena principal ainda não saiu convincente. E nossa professora quer que seja uma coisa digna de Hollywood... Porque ela não sobe aqui e tenta contracenar com o Sabaku pra ver como é fácil? Se ela fizesse isso com certeza veria que é impossível imaginá-lo apaixonado. E por falar nisso, ele estava quase falando que me "amava" pela décima terceira vez. E preciso dizer, eu até gostaria que fosse de verdade... Não que eu seja apaixonada pelo Sabaku, porque isso é suicídio social, mas porque seria legal ter um namorado e mostrar praquela testuda (Haruno Sakura, minha "melhor amiga", namorada de Uzumaki Naruto) que eu não sou encalhada. Ele iria falar, mas a professora nos interrompeu novamente.

- Sabaku, Yamanaka – ela segurava as têmporas como se fosse explodir, a expressão cansada dela era deprimente – vocês terão que treinar essa cena mais vezes, ela tem que sair _perfeita _– ela frisou a última palavra. Nós sabíamos muito bem porque ela queria tanto que aquela peça se tornasse um sucesso, e não, não era para incentivar os alunos a gostar do teatro, e sim para ela vencer uma competição boba que fazia todos os anos com uma professora do colégio ginasial do outro lado da cidade. Sem Sasuke, Hinata, ou qualquer pessoa realmente apta para isso o fracasso era eminente.

- Professora... – tentei dizer, mas ela me cortou. _Vadia. _

- Quieta Yamanaka. Vocês dois ensaiarão todos os dias depois das aulas – arregalei meus olhos, Sabaku continuou apático – por pelo menos duas horas, até a cena sair de um nível ótimo.

- Certo – foi tudo o que o rato miserável do Sabaku disse. Ele só pode ter se contagiado com a loucura dela, **duas **horas a mais de ensaios com o psicopata da escola, é demais para mim.

- Podem ir para casa por hoje – esqueci de falar, estávamos apenas nós três ali há mais ou menos duas horas e meia ensaiando aquela única cena. A professora se virou e saiu por trás do palco, eu peguei meu script – que estava esquecido em cima de uma mesa do cenário. Afinal de tanto ensaiar eu já sabia aquela cena de cor – e também estava saindo quando Sabaku falou.

- Yamanaka, nos vemos amanhã – ele estava se despedindo de mim? Sabaku no Gaara estava dizendo tchau para alguma pessoa? É alguma pegadinha?

- Até amanhã – saí antes que mais alguma coisa estranha acontecesse.

**XxX**

_- Gaara – ele olhou para a garotinha deitada ao lado, os olhos azuis dela fitavam o céu – de que cor é o amor?_

_- Não sei – respondeu frio. Apesar de ter apenas seis anos Sabaku no Gaara já era sério – e nem quero saber – completou com amargura._

_- Gaa-kun – ela disse manhosa – não fale assim, um dia você terá que amar alguém._

_- Eu não amo nem nunca vou amar ninguém – ele continuava frio. A garotinha de cabelos loiros pareceu mais chorosa do que antes._

_- Pensei que você me amava – falou ela baixinho. Levantou-se e saiu correndo de volta á sala de aula sem esperar uma resposta do ruivo, que não moveu um músculo para pará-la._

_Os dois já eram colegas há algum tempo, sempre passavam os recreios juntos, mesmo sem dizer nada os dois ficavam lado a lado, como se somente isso fosse necessário para uma amizade. Para deles era, até aquele dia quando o ruivo não soube dizer as palavras certas, e perdeu a única amiga que já tivera._

**XxX**

Os dias estão passando, e nós continuamos aqui sem conseguir passar aquela "emoção" que o beijo do casal principal deve passar. O beijo do Gaara é frio e sem emoção como ele, é como se ele fosse um fantasma ou qualquer coisa assim. Fico imaginando se ele deve beijar de verdade assim também. Porque apesar de ser uma das pessoas mais estranhas daqui, Sabaku no Gaara é um dos mais populares com as meninas. As duas horas extras de ensaio parecem não querer passar, o que é realmente muito frustrante, já que eu gostaria de fazer qualquer coisa, menos estar aqui. Ou talvez se Sasuke estivesse aqui as horas passassem mais rápido...

- Yamanaka, Sabaku, de novo, dessa vez tentem fazer uma coisa convincente certo? – Essa era a frase que nós mais ouvíamos da professora nos últimos dias. Acho que ela já está a ponto de arrancar os cabelos de desgosto.

Repetimos a cena. Dessa vez Gaara pareceu _um pouco _mais humano, ele se aproximou de mim lentamente, envolveu minha cintura com as mãos, pude até notar um sorrisinho minúsculo nos lábios dele. E enfim ele me beijou, um beijo calmo, mas cheio de segundas intenções. Foi um beijo de verdade, e eu não impedi, somente me deixei levar. Separamo-nos com os aplausos da professora, que dessa vez estava tão feliz que subiu no palco e nos abraçou – ou tentou abraçar, já que eu não correspondi e Gaara se afastou.

- Finalmente! – ela disse com aquela voz estridente – finalmente vocês pegaram o espírito da coisa! Só precisam se manter assim até o dia da estréia e a peça será um sucesso!

Eu havia me esquecido que aquilo era só fingimento... Talvez ele tenha me beijado para tudo ficar mais realista... Logo eu, Yamanaka Ino, uma das mais populares da escola, sentindo-me chateada por não beijar Sabaku no Gaara. Só posso estar doente. Mas foi tudo tão real... Senti como se houvessem borboletas no meu estômago, e quando nos separamos uma parte minha pediu por mais, e ainda pede.

Depois disso a professora nos dispensou mais cedo, mas eu queria ficar. Gaara foi embora antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o que só me deixou mais confusa.

**XxX**

E assim foi até o dia da estréia, Gaara continuava frio do mesmo jeito. Não sei o que fiz de errado para ele me tratar assim. Continuamos nos beijando de verdade, mas ele nada dizia. A estréia foi como qualquer outra, mas esperar pela cena principal foi um trabalho árduo. Enfim chegou o momento do beijo entre o gângster e da prostituta, Gaara e eu. Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, até me esqueci que estávamos no palco. Era o beijo que fechava a peça. Ele apertou minha mão forte enquanto todos batiam palmas pelo belo desempenho dos atores. Depois que a cortina se fechou, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Talvez agora eu saiba qual é a cor do amor.

E depois desse dia eu também descobri. Talvez aquela peça não tenha sido de todo o mal.

* * *

_Olá :D_

_Bem, faz bastante tempo que eu queria escrever uma fic em que o Gaara falasse "eu te amo" para alguém. E como ele nunca diria isso de graça, nada melhor do que uma peça teatral para camuflar os sentimentos :P novamente a Ino... Acho que estou me afeiçoando a ela xD e novamente não foi uma das melhores coisas que eu escrevi, mas o que vale é a intenção. _

_Então até a próxima :D_

_Beijos!_

_Miimi-chan._


End file.
